Bloody Hell
by FinalFantasyChick190
Summary: Another Kirge...rather short...oh well...R&R...about Serge thoughts on everyone else...though he's nice.


Hey again...another Chrono Cross fic...you may assume I'm going for some sort of record...lol...Anyway read and-(keyword)-**_Review!!!!!!!_**

Chrono Cross

Bloody Hell

Kid gazed transfixed at the blue-haired man in front of her. She had never before, in her entire life, met anyone who even slightly compared to Serge, and believe that Kid had come upon many acquaintances in her days of adventure. Serge was so unimaginably kind. He, as far as Kid had seen, never said or did anything even relevantly mean to anybody, with the exception of Lynx and other such people of course. Serge even helped people he barely knew, and honestly had no real reason to in the first place anyway. Kid was still finding it hard to believe he'd actually gone to get the Hydra Humor for her, especially considering he, at that point, could simply have gone home and left her. Still even, he remained with Kid.

Kid smiled in Serge's direction, he was laying on his bed, atop the covers, hands folded behind his head casually, eyes closed serenely, and Kid was still trying to find a fault that proved her "Bloody Handsome" statement wrong. Kid hated to admit it to herself, but, she was falling for him. Kid tried every method to stop herself: she'd looked for personality faults, physical faults, weaknesses, she'd told herself she didn't care about him, lied to herself, everything, even told herself he'd just end up hurting her, but Kid knew Serge never would, and it was something she just couldn't lie to herself about. All he'd ever do was help her, or save her, with absolutely anything she needed help with, or anything she needed to be saved from.

Kid yawned...she was pretty tired, they'd been chasing Mel around Guldove all bloody day. Serge really was all she could think about though, sleeping was hard to grasp with Serge there to keep your eyes open for. So, knowing there was nothing Kid could do to stop her thoughts of Serge, andor being way too tired to really try not to, she instead twisted her thoughts of Serge to all the competition for him. Let's see, there was Leena, who Kid had never actually met, but assumed must be perfect, though Serge never spoke of her, Kid assumed he was too hurt about losing her to. There was Harle...Kid couldn't see them ever being together though. And god knows who else had found themselves living for those ocean blue eyes, and bloody handsome features. Even Miki had acquired some sort of lust for Serge.

"Hey?" Speaking of which. "You in there, Serge?" Miki knocked on the door. "Cause I was, like, wondering if you'd like to come to my room sometime tonight." Miki giggled. "There's a song I want your opinion on." Miki used her seductive tone for this. Serge was silent. "Well, the offer is always open for the taking." Kid listened as Miki's heels clanked against the floor as she walked off. Kid heard Serge mumble something that sounded quite similar to "whore" under his breath.

"What'd ya just say?" Kid asked, laughing slightly. "Did ya just call Miki a whore?" Kid was in a low faze of awed amazement.

"...Well..." Serge paused, turning to look at Kid. "She is..." Kid laughed. After a second Serge chuckled a bit.

"She is." Kid agreed, nodding. "Bloody hell..." Kid shook her head side to side, making her ponytail to sway. "That was just a really un-Sergeish thing ta say, mate." Serge shrugged.

"Maybe you just don't know me as well as you think." Kid laughed at Serge's comeback.

"So then, tell me, what are da inner workins a Serge's mind?" Kid sat up, gazing intently at Serge, who, following her lead, sat up too.

"Well..." Serge sighed, crossing his arms thoughtfully. "Besides that Miki's a whore..." Serge waved on hand. "Harle is damned annoying..." Serge paused, then added. "Incredibly damned annoying. And Marcy is the preppiest person I've ever met." Serge laughed a little. "And I'm positive that Pierre is gay..." Kid laughed at that too. "Oh and, Korcha really pisses me off at times." Serge added.

"Well, he pisses me off too." Kid smirked. "Fucking "Chicken Hawk"" Serge laughed at Kid's imitation of Harle.

"Yup..." Serge scratched the back of his neck, looking down a bit absently. Kid wondered why the entire world wasn't after Serge.

"So...what is Leena like?" Kid asked hesitantly, preparing herself for the worst, preparing herself to hear about some lovely girl, with a beautiful personality, someone perfect for Serge, someone Kid could never compare to.

"Well..." Kid watched Serge's try to drag something up from the depths of his mind. "She is kind of a..." Serge seemed to not exactly be capable of grasping a decent word for her. Kid sighed, thinking that Leena must be so great that Serge couldn't even put words to it. Serge finally gave up. "She is kind of a bitch...actually."

"What?" Kid asked in astonishment, with a bit of laughter in her voice.

"It's hard to explain...just generally she's..." Serge paused, then gave up again, "a bitch...it's really the only way to describe her..." Serge sighed.

"Do ya like her?" Kid asked hopefully.

"No." Serge answered quickly, he didn't even need to think about it. "Not at all." Well that eliminated all competition for Serge, now all Kid had to do was to get Serge to like her. Apart from the fact that Kid's mind screamed at her, she was coming up with a bloody game plan to get him. Kid sighed in disgust with herself. Besides she probably wasn't even his type.

"So..." Kid dragged out her so as she leaned back coolly, not even knowing what was coming out of her mouth anymore. "What kind of girls do ya like then?" Serge chuckled, letting his arms fall to his knees as he sat there, typical guy style. Kid noticed his bandana was slightly out of place.

"Well preferably not whores, preps, annoying ones, bitches, or worse yet guys." Kid laughed. Serge was silent. "I dunno..." Another silence followed as Serge looked thoughtful. "Probably someone I could take care of..." Serge paused. Kid looked at him intently, using her eyes to tell him to continue. "Um..." Serge racked through his brain. "Radiant."

"Radiant?" Kid questioned.

"Yes, radiant." Serge laughed a bit. "Someone that stands out I guess...vibrant." Serge looked at the ceiling. "Enthusiastic?" Serge tried another word as he looked down.

"Fiery?" Kid offered. Serge smirked, with that damned half smile that was so addicting.

"Exactly." Serge continued to smirk. Well Kid was certainly fiery enough.

"What bout looks?" Kid asked.

"It doesn't matter all that much." Serge sighed deeply. "Though, yes, it would be nice if she wasn't entirely ugly." Serge chuckled slightly. Kid wasn't entirely ugly. Kid made a gesture as in "and?" Serge sighed. "And blue eyes..." Serge smiled. "Hopefully shorter than me too." Kid laughed.

"Hopefully..." Kid shook her head sadly. "There are some freaks out there though, mate." Serge laughed with Kid.

"There is..." Serge looked away, making a worried face that made Kid laugh. "So what kinda guys do you like?" Serge asked Kid. Shit...this is definitely a position Kid didn't want to be in. Tall, strong, bloody handsome, guys I can't get, oh and they also just so happen to have blue hair...hey that kinda descrides you Serge! Imagnie that! Kid sighed.

"Well..." Kid trailed off in thought of how incredibly screwed she currently was. This definitely was not gonna turn out for the best. "Strong for one. Taller than me hopefully." Kid mimicked Serge's previous worried face, as she looked away, Serge laughed. "Ocean blue eyes." Kid growled at herself...don't go into detail Kid, ya dumbass. "Smart...' Kid then added "er than me that is...which aint really hard." Kid laughed. "...One that'd keep me in track with reality..." You. "But that really aint any a ya business." Kid stuck out her tongue.

"Right..." Serge smiled. There was a silence.

"Well I'm gonna take me nap now...cause I am worn-out from all da Mel chasin..." Kid sighed in emphasis, beginning to take off her shoes. Serge followed suit, taking off his chain mail, gloves, and boots. Kid thought that shirt under his chain mail was way too tight for his own good. Not like he had a lot to hide anyway though...Serge took off his bandana last, setting it down on the table beside his bed. Serge's hair fell down freely. Kid had to use a lot of will power to make herself turn away from him.

"Bloody hell." Kid whispered to herself as she managed to close her eyes.


End file.
